A Promise from Brotherhood
by coolgamer
Summary: The time for the brothers to reunite is near as Luffy draws closer to the entrance of the New World. An ASL brotherhood story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first major One Piece fanfic, I'm still getting the hang of writing as some of the characters, but I hope you enjoy!**

**This is an ASL brothers story, where they plan to possibly join crews together. **

**Summary: The time for the brothers to reunite is near as Luffy draws closer to the entrance of the New World. **

**~Sabaody Archipelago~**

Zoro glanced around every now and again, wondering briefly where he was exactly. As he looked about himself he didn't notice the person approaching. As he turned to look forward once again he noticed the girl, a moment before they collided. The collision sent the girl to the ground, but the green-haired swordsman was quick enough to catch her, his feet planting to keep himself steady.

His eyes looked the girl over, feeling some muscles where his arm held her. Her long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, fell over her shoulder from the impact. Her blue t-shirt and plaid shorts made the girl seem smaller then she was. The one thing that caught Zoro's eye was the sword tied loosely at her side by a simple belt.

Zoro put her back on her feet and removed his arm from her waist. Once she was release she turned kind, red eyes to him. She smiled, a faint blush on her face due to the incident, as she gave him a quick glance over, her eyes pausing at his swords.

She met his gaze before speaking, "Thank you for catching me."

Zoro just nodded, not sure what to say to the girl. He watched as she bent over quickly to pick up a couple of bags that had fallen when they bumped. Zoro watched as she checked through the bags and sighed in relief before turning her attention to Zoro again.

Zoro sighed, "Anything broken?"

"Nope! Sorry for not paying attention, my mind wanders," She apologized with a little laugh.

"It was my fault also..." Zoro admitted after a moment.

The girls eyes traveled to his swords again, "Three swords..."

Zoro glanced at his swords at her muttering, "I use the three-sword style."

"Are you Roronoa Zoro?" The girl asked, her eyes showing interest and admiration when he met her gaze.

"Yes."

The girl looked deep in thought, seeming to file the information away. Zoro watched her, wondering if he had to worry about her. She blinked before blushing, realizing she may be acting weird.

"Sorry!" She apologized, "I never met such a great swordsman, I've met several, but no one as infamous."

"I see..." Zoro replied, finding it weird someone was so excited to met him, instead of scared, it was strange.

The blonde blinked again, "My captain follows repots of other crews, so I've seen your name often."

"I see...and you are?" Zoro asked, realizing he didn't have the girl's name.

The girl smiled as she laughed nervously realizing her rudeness, "I'm Silk of the Seraphim Pirates."

"Seraphim Pirates?"

"We're just a small crew, not really well known, we haven't done anything notable like you straw-hats."

"I see..."

Silk glanced Zoro over again, "Are you going to be in Sabaody long?"

"Only for however long it takes to get our ship ready to head out again," Zoro answered, not giving her a definite answer.

The girl seemed to deflate and looked calculating, "Think we could meet again later?"

Zoro watched her, calculating what the girl wanted, he felt like she was more interested then she seemed in his crew. Zoro turned from her, and began to walk off, he heard her feet shuffle behind him, figuring she had turned to face him after he began to leave.

"Hey...wait!" She called out to him in what seemed to be surprise.

Zoro paused, "See you around."

Zoro continued walking away from the girl, not turning back to her. Zoro just stared ahead, processing the new information, and figuring he should head back to the ship. Especially if there may be enemies in the area. He looked at a tree taking in the number written and sighed. He had a long way to go to get to Grove 1 it seemed, how had he traveled so far in such a short time.

_~Sabaody Amusement Park~_

Shouts of excitement surrounded a young man, leaning against the railing in front of a ride. His eyes hidden by a black top hat seeming to gaze at the newspaper in his hand as he turned the page. Blonde hair peaked out from underneath the hat, and blew in the small gusts of wind that traveled through the area. His long black trench coat billowed about his legs as the ends were picked up in the wind.

The man ignored everything around him, the odd stares he received due to his attire, the curious looks of children passing by, and even the love struck looks of those lucky enough to glimpse his face. The man smiled as he looked over a simple article stating the top level rookies of that generation, though it dimmed as he read the biggest headline in the paper that day.

He stared at the raven haired man in the picture, beaten and exhausted from his capture. The blonde's brows furrowed and he glared at the picture. Those who knew him would see the worry and despair in his eyes, but those that don't would see only anger.

"Sabo!" A young female voice called out, snapping the blonde from his trance.

Sabo turned to the line where he had last seen his younger crew members and finding them gone turned to look behind him. He smiled up at the kids from where they sat on the ride, he gave a small wave to the one that had called out to him as the eldest of the kids checked to see if everyone was buckled in.

As the ride started up, Sabo turned his attention back to the newspaper, frowning at the words detailing his brother's capture. Sabo rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and sighed as he felt his headache grow. He reluctantly folded up the newspaper and stored it in his bag before leaning back against the railing.

His eyes roamed over the visitors to the park, wondering how they could be so merry with the Celestial Dragons so near. Sabo shook his head, reminding himself that he had been lucky enough to get out of their work for the day. He almost laughed at remembering Ann's face as she lost their game of rock-paper-scissors.

Sabo looked up, trying to calm down his rapid emotions, and looked through the crowds in boredom. It was rare when he was by himself off of his ship, even though the younger members of the Seraphim Pirates were nearby. He was tempted to go look at things to kill some time, but didn't want to send the kids into a panic should he miscalculate the time it took for the ride to end.

As his eyes moved over the crowd they zeroed in on a familiar yellow straw hat with a red lining. Sabo jerked forward and moved a bit away from the ride, his eyes growing wide in disbelief. It didn't take long before the shocked look was replaced with a shit-eating grin and he couldn't fight the urge to call out to the owner of the hat.

"Luffy?" He called across the area, happy it wasn't too loud.

He ignored the confused looks he received from the nearby visitors as his eyes were trained only on his little brother. The young raven's head turned to look for the person who called his name. Before their eyes met or Sabo could call out to his brother again someone else pulled the raven's attention to something else. It didn't take long for the rubber-boy to disappear amidst the bustling crowd.

Sabo deflated a bit at his brother running off, but knew it would be long till he met up with Luffy. After all the kid couldn't stay out of trouble if his life depended on it, and knowing Sabaody it wouldn't take long for him to find that trouble.

_~Auction House~_

Short, light brown, hair was tucked behind an ear as the wind blew by. Dark green eyes observed the building in disdain and hatred. The owner of the green eyes sighed before making her way into the building. She nodded at the door greeters but did not speak as she moved swiftly past, not wanting to associate with the people.

Her eyes roamed over the slowly growing crowd of the auction house, glancing at all the nobles and various pirates in disgust. She took another deep breath before walking down the steps to find a seat.

She paused at a row, and looked down it, watching the nobles steer clear of those seated. Her eyes traveled to the young man, sitting relaxed in his seat next to a white bear. The girl weighed her options, already knowing how much trouble this guy was. Glancing back over the nobles though she sighed. She made her way down the row till she was a couple seats from the guy and sat down.

She kept her eyes trained to the front though she saw the man's eyes turn to her in interest, a smirk forming on his lips as he looked her over. Ann turned to face him and glared at him, hoping he would get the message to leave her alone. His smirk grew but he turned his attention back to the front and the girl did the same.

She crossed her arms and waited for the auction to start, listening as people arrived and chattered around her. She closed her eyes, focusing on listening to what was happening more than seeing what was going on. When the chatter died down all of a sudden her eyes snapped open. Movement to her right caught her attention and she turned, her eyes widening as she saw the imposing figures of the Celestial Dragons walk past her row.

The girl tried to melt into her seat as they continued past, and moved her gaze away from them in discomfort. She so hated Sabo for making her go on this mission, sure it was decided by luck but still, he was the captain he should have gone instead. She sighed in relief once the Celestial Dragons were far enough away and relaxed in her seat.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?" A sadistic voice came from behind the girl.

The girl turned her eyes to see a red-headed pirate standing over her, "Why is the supernova Eustass Kidd bothering with a little girl like me?"

Kidd smirked, "Just wondering why you're here...you're a member of a rather pathetic crew aren't you?"

"How would you know what I am apart of if my so called crew is so pathetic?"

Kidd chuckled, "I recognize your face from the wanted poster of some annoying revolutionary."

The girl froze as she heard that, "You think you can collect our bounties then?"

"I know I can," Kidd stated.

The girl watched him, knowing of his violent tendencies, "So you're willing to bring the marines down on us to get a couple Beri?"

"Maybe," Kidd replied.

The girl stared him straight in the eye and didn't back away from his gaze. He smirked even wider as he seemed to move closer, trying to intimidate her. She didn't move, only remained where she was, eventually the captain pulled away and turned to return to his crew.

"You got guts kid," He told her as he walked away.

The girl glared at his back, "Then names Ann, not kid."

The girl turned away from the pirate but kept on alert, she wouldn't trust the pirate to not attack her. She caught a quiet snicker from the man next to her and turned to see the man smirk at her before turning his smug look back to the front. Ann sighed but turned to face the stage as the auction began.

**~End ch. 1~**

**Sorry if the first chapter is a bit slow! I'm still getting used to putting Sabo in the story at this point, and adding his crew. **

**SBS Corner! **

**So similar to Oda-sensei I will be taking questions in this corner and giving other information to you guys! I will post things for the first few chapters involving character bio's of the new characters. The biography answers are similar to the questions asked in Oda's SBS corners for the Straw Hat Crew. **

**1. Where Are The Crew of the Seraphim Pirates From?**

**A. Sabo - Canon character, first appearance: Ch. 583. **

**B. Silk - Romance Dawn V. 1 (Manga), Romance Dawn Story (anime).**

**C. Ann - Romance Dawn V. 2 (Manga).**

**2. Silk's Character Biography**

**Age - 20**

**Position on the Crew - Cook, Swordsman, First-mate**

**Treasure - Her hometown**

**Smells like - Spices**

**Favorite type of Island - Spring**

**Favorite Season - Autumn**

**Favorite Good - All kinds, being a cook she isn't picky, she particularly likes food with interesting tastes**

**As A Family - 1st Daughter**

**Bathing - Every Couple Days, due to everyone else's schedules**

**Sea of Origin - Grand Line**

**Least Favorite Food - Anything too over seasoned**

**3. Ann's Character Biography**

**Age - 19**

**Position on the Crew - sharpshooter**

**Treasure - Her pet bird, Balloon **

**Smells like - Birds**

**Favorite type of Island - Spring**

**Favorite Season - Summer**

**Favorite Good - Beef and Fish**

**As A Family - 2nd Daughter**

**Bathing - Every Day**

**Sea of Origin - East Blue**

**Least Favorite Food - Eggs and Poultry**

**4. Where are Ann and Silk from?**

**Ann and Silk are from the first sketches of the Romance Dawn story, Silk being the only one to appear in the anime. Both were Oda's attempts at making a Nami-like character. Silk is the only one to share Nami's back story, being orphaned and hating pirates, Ann shares Nami's temper and looks a bit, but her back story is far from Nami's. **

**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Well till next time then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! So for the next few chapters the stories going to kind of follow Sabo and his crew, since we know what happened with Luffy for the next few major events. Ace may make an appearance in a chapter or two before his main arc.**

**~Trouble Begins~**

A tall man with a large afro, half tied into a ponytail sat at a simple cafe, watching the streets closely. It didn't take him long to spot several of the supernovas walking around the town. A newspaper sat in front of him, turned on the page speaking about the supernovas. He adjusted his glasses as he watched the scene outside in interest.

He watched as Killer of the Kid Pirates and Urouge of the Fallen Monk Pirates fought, hoping they wouldn't crash into the shop. The man tried to remain hidden as he watched the two go after each other with an insatiable blood thirst.

As the captain of the fallen monk pirates swung his nunchuks at Killer the smaller man dodged. He quickly moved back in, his blades aiming for the larger man's face. A figure, quicker than either of the two got between them, stopping both attacks effortlessly. The man watched as X. Drake of the Drake Pirates landed in front of the two pirates, who had stopped their fight.

The man at the cafe couldn't hear what was being said but watched as the two pirates calmed down and went on their way, X. Drake continuing on his way as well. The man frowned as he caught sight of the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law, who was sitting on a box, watching the fight with an amused smirk.

The man quickly stood and left the cafe after paying for his cup of tea, he felt the air was getting to dangerous around the area. He'd rather not get into a fight, if he did he'd most likely die, and then Sabo would kill him for leaving him alone with the girls.

_~Sabaody Park~_

A young girl, her tied back in a thin band tried to steady herself as she got off the ride. The young dragon on her shoulder squawking in irritation at the teacup ride. She felt a large hand steady her and a comforting laugh as her captain asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine!" The girl responded smiling up at Sabo, getting a smile in return.

"Sabo!" One of their crewmates called out to them, "We're going to the next ride!"

"Alright, be safe Amanda!" Sabo shouted to her as she and the other two ran off.

The young girl watched the other three run off, Sabo and her following at a slower pace. Sabo glanced at the younger blonde with a small smile. The girl glanced up at the boy, cocking her head to the side as the dragon keened in curiosity.

"Are you not wanting to ride with them?" Sabo asked.

The girl shook her head, "I'm going to take a break...I feel dizzy..."

Sabo paused as he looked around, "Why don't you go get something to eat then?"

The girl looked up at him in curiosity, "To eat? Won't Silk be mad if I eat a meal now?"

Sabo chuckled, "Not a meal, but a light snack, I see a sign for ice cream over there, why don't you go get one?"

The girl followed where he was pointing and nodded excitedly, taking the money he handed her eagerly. She ran off, faintly hearing him shout for her to be careful and not to wander far. As she approached the vender she frowned, there were several people freaking out over the ice creams, and she couldn't get close.

She watched the grip, wondering why a starfish and a tanuki were getting ice cream. The tall man freaked her out a bit, he seemed to be taller than Maccus, and he was taller than Sabo! The girl walked to the bench nearby, where a young woman was sitting, and glanced back at the group with a frown. She paused on the boy with the weird party hat on top of another hat, he looked slightly familiar, but she didn't have a good glance.

She glanced at the girl on the bench, noting how pretty she was with her green hair, she was just watching the group like the blonde was, a smile on her face. The older girl glanced down at the younger one with a smile on her face.

"You wanting ice cream also?" The girl asked.

The blonde nodded, "I do...but they're taking forever..."

"Sorry, my friends are just so excited," The green haired girl spoke, "I'm Keimi by the way!"

The little girl smiled, "I'm Apis!" The dragon on her shoulder keened again, "This is Ryuta, he's my friend."

Keimi leaned forward, "Is he a dragon?"

Apis nodded, "Yeah! He's still a baby though,"

"I've never seen one," Keimi spoke, her legs moving a bit, catching Apis' attention.

Apis stared at the girl's feet in confusion as she noticed they looked weird. She knelt down and stared harder, the girl stopping her movement as she noticed Apis' gaze directed on her legs. Apis stared and realized that she wasn't staring at feet but at the ends of a fin, she glanced back up at the girl, her eyes wide.

"You're a..." She began before Keimi put a finger to her mouth.

"Please don't shout it out loud!" Keimi chided.

Apis looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, I've just never seen one of your kind in person before!"

"I understand..." Keimi began to say before a shadow enveloped the two.

Apis turned and stared up at the large hulking man above them, Keimi turning to look up as well. Before the little girl or the mermaid could react the man reached out and grabbed Keimi, putting a hand on her mouth. Apis jumped up as Ryuta squawked angrily at the man, and she grabbed at the man's shirt, being only eleven she couldn't reach too high or do much.

"Let her go!" She shouted.

The man slapped Apis, knocking her down, "Out of my way brat."

The man began running away, Keimi crying out in his hold, her shouts muffled, Apis watched in horror. Apis shouted for someone to help and before she could move another inch she saw the boy and a large man rushing into the crowd with the starfish after the man. Apis felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the tanuki standing next to her, the incredibly large man next to him.

"Are you okay?" The animal asked, indicating the place she had been hit.

Apis touched her cheek before nodding, "Please, you have to save her!"

"We will little one, but you were hurt as well," The tall man tried to assure her.

Apis shook her head, "I'll be fine! My captain is nearby, just hurry and help her!"

The tanuki frowned, "Show me where your captain is and I'll let you go."

Apis looked around the crowd, trying to pinpoint her captain, she soon recognized the top-hat wearer as he pushed through the crowd towards her. She pointed to him and the tanuki nodded before he and the large man, who she noticed looked like a skeleton began to leave. Apis stood to make her way to Sabo before turning to the tanuki again.

"Thank you, Mr. Tanuki!" She shouted to him, waving her hand.

"I'm a reindeer not a tanuki!" He shouted before he blushed, "And don't think thanking me will make me happy!"

Apis blinked as the two ran off after that, she turned back to Sabo and jumped into his arms as he finally reached her. He ran a hand through her blonde hair before heading back into the crowd, a concerned look on his face. She knew they needed to find the others and fast.

_~Auction House~_

Ann stared at the stage as someone stepped on the stage, a frown firmly placed on her face. She listened as the talking began to quiet except for soft whispers. She could feel the stares of the two pirate captains leave her as they turned their attention to the stage.

"And now ladies and gentleman, thank you for your patience!" The announcer began, "The monthly Grove 1 Human Grand Auction will now begin! The auctioneer is, of course this man! The walking Super Bazaar...Mr. Disco!"

"Thank you, everyone! Today we have once again prepared a lineup of the finest slaves! You are in luck! We have something extra special today!" Mr. Disco began, "I pray from the bottom of my heart that you'll leave with the slave of your choice! Now let the auction begin!"

The auction began and Ann was resisting the urge not to yell at someone. Ann heard the door behind them open and turned to glanced back to see who would arrive late. Her eyes widened as she recognized the orange hair of the straw hat pirates' navigator. She had memorized the face that looked similar to hers when they had first gotten the bounty for the girl. Why were the straw hats at an auction house?

She groaned as not too long after another Celestial Dragon entered the auction house. She was not happy that she had to be in the presence of three of the world nobles. She sat back as she watched the man make his way down to his family. Not soon after he had settled someone in the audience screamed, snapping Ann's attention back to the stage.

She glanced back to the front, just as the pirate on the stage stood there, blood flowing from his mouth. He collapsed a moment later, the auctioneer shouting for the curtains to be closed. Ann brought a hand to her mouth not believing what just happened. She wasn't surprised someone would try to end their life rather than be a slave, it was just a shock to see it happen.

The curtain rose after a while and a large object was brought onto the stage, covered by a cloth. Ann raised an eyebrow curious as to what could be so special. Mr. Disco seemed to be glowing with glee as it was put in place. He began speaking about the last merchandise before directing everyone's attention to the new merchandise.

"But, ladies and gentlemen, the product I will now introduce will make you forget this trouble in an instant!" Mr. Disco shouted, "It's our greatest star attraction! Behold this silhouette!"

Ann gasped as the lights came on revealing the outline of a tank and a mermaid inside of it. It was rare for one of them to be in an auction or to be even anywhere near Sabaody. She knew this was going to end badly for the mermaid, they would most likely be bought off by the Celestial Dragons.

"I bet many of you have sought one of these! I won't say any more! See for yourselves!" Mr. Disco continued as the cloth was pulled off, "From Fish-man Island comes Keimi the Mermaid!"

Ann heard everyone begin to talk excitedly, some shouting others whispering. She sat there rigid, her eyes wide as she stared at the girl. She had never seen anyone get so excited at these things, and she had never seen a mermaid. A single shout caused everyone to be quiet not a second later.

"I bid 500 million!" Saint Charlos shouted as he stood, "Five hundred million berries!"

Ann stared at the Celestial Dragon in shock, no one could compete with that price. Besides even if they did they probably would be shot for interfering. Ann brought a hand to her mouth, truly feeling sorry for the poor mermaid.

"The...the hall has fallen silent!" Mr. Disco began, just as shocked, "Uh...do I hear...more than 500 million? If not the bidding will stop!"

Ann looked back as she heard raised voices behind her, her eyes widened at the straw hat pirates' shocked and horrified looks. The blonde male looked angered as a starfish and the large man with spiky haired seemed horrified. Ann put the pieces together, realizing they must know the mermaid, the way Sabo talked about Luffy made her wonder why his crew would be in such a place.

"Time's up! Today's star attraction the mermaid Keimi," Mr. Disco began to close the bidding, "Goes to the World Noble Saint Charlos for 500 million berries!"

Ann watched as Kidd began to leave the hall, but before he got far they heard a loud roar that seemed to echo throughout the room before something crashed into the wall. Ann stared stunned as Straw Hat Luffy stand up from the wreckage, yelling at whoever crashed into the building. She also noted Roronoa Zoro was with him, and looking slightly annoyed.

Luffy was looking around before his gaze stopped on the stage, "Hey! Keimi!"

Ann watched as he began running for the stage, shouting about looking for her. The large man with spiky hair tried to stop him and Ann with the others in attendance as extra arms escaped from his jacket. She thought he had looked different, she should have guessed he was a fish-man, things were about to get worse.

Ann didn't know who the disaster was, Luffy running towards the stage, or the fish-man who had grabbed everyone's attention. Cries of disgust filled the room as they began to throw things at the man. She watched as several men tried to stop Luffy before he froze as the sounds of a gun being fired rang throughout the room.

Ann looked back at the fish-man, a hand brought to her mouth as she saw him fall to the floor from Saint Charlos' bullets. The man began to gloat about shooting the fish-man as he walked past him. Ann looked back to Luffy and shrunk back at his fearsome look, she had to admit that she saw the resemblance between the two brother's now.

As Saint Charlos began to walk further up the stairs Luffy finally moved, Ann watched in growing horror as he advanced towards the World Noble. The fish-man he was with stopped him and Luffy crouched next to him, listening to what he said. Ann nearly cried as she heard the man plea with Luffy not to do anything, that it was his atonement for his actions.

Luffy seemed to be calming down a bit till Saint Charlos turned in annoyance at the fish-man's voice. He began bad mouthing the fish-man again and Luffy stood, approaching the man as he told the noble how annoying he was. Luffy's friends all pleading with him to stop, as he moved closer.

The noble shot his gun but being made of rubber allowed Luffy to just ignore it as he hit the man across the face. Sending him into the back few rows, barely missing the row that Ann and the heart pirates sat in. Ann shook as she watched the boy, terrified because of what was about to happen to everyone there.

**~End ch. 2~**

**So that was fun to write! Sorry if it's really long and slow! I'm still trying to introduce everyone, and I tried to hurry everything along as best as possible. Ann got more spot light which is fun!**

**Also just so people know Sabo's crew is a bit eccentric, all members are from fillers, specials or development notes, except for Sabo, and 2 other members of his, possibly a third member, haven't decided on that member yet! None of Sabo's crewmates are OCs, everyone does actually appear somewhere in the One Piece universe. **

**SBS Corner!**

**1. Where are the members of the Seraphim Pirates from?**

**A. Maccus, the man at the cafe - Second TV Special**

**B. Apis - Warship Island Arc**

**C. Ryuta, the dragon - Warship Island Arc**

**2. Maccus' Character Biography**

**Age - 32**

**Position on Crew - Shipwright**

**Treasure - The kids, Bonney **

**Dream - Living a happy life with Bonney and the kids**

**Smells like - Wood**

**Favorite type of Island - Winter**

**Favorite Season - Fall**

**Favorite Food - Mushrooms and Nuts**

**As A Family - Father**

**Bathing - Once a Week**

**Sea of Origin - Grand Line**

**Least Favorite Food - Rice**

**3. Apis' Character Biography **

**Age - 11**

**Position on Crew - lookout, co-navigator, doctor, devil-fruit user**

**Treasure - the dragon tooth from the dragon Ryuu, and the baby dragon Ryuta**

**Dream - Seeing every kind of animal**

**Smells like - Animals**

**Favorite type of Island - Summer**

**Favorite Season - Spring**

**Favorite Food - Rice, Vegetables**

**As A Family - 5th Daughter**

**Bathing - Every couple days**

**Sea of Origin - East Blue**

**Least Favorite Food - Eggs, Meat (from anything other than normal animals)**

**4. Ryuta's Character**

**So he has no real biography like the others. In the original of Warship island Arc he was a baby dragon newly born, Apis did not keep him, but I thought it'd be cute if she had a little dragon herself that she took care of, and that's how Ryuta came to join the crew. **

**5. Maccus and Apis' differences from their original appearances**

**Maccus in the actual special never joined a pirate crew at the end, leaving with his partner and the three kids they adopted, in this they all joined Sabo's crew, which is a bit interesting in terms of members.**

**Apis also never joined the crew at the end of her arc, though she was invited to join the Straw Hats, she refused wanting to protect her home island, the circumstances for her joining Sabo's crew will be explained later, but you can also find them in my story detailing Sabo's journey entitled: Seraphim Pirates.**

**Maccus and Apis both met Luffy in their appearances so their ages and events were altered to fit them being their age upon appearance to match with Sabo's journey, so upon meeting Luffy in this story they are actually older than their anime counterparts.**

**End of the SBS corner! **

**Reviewer's Corner! **

**So I do answer all reviews I receive in this segment here, because I love talking with you guys! So ask any questions you want and I'll answer them, unless it's a spoiler for the story.**

**Kurogitsune Yue - Thanks for reading, and being the first review! I'm glad that the two are working out so far, I was worried what people think about Sabo's crewmates. Luffy does not know them, they were already members of the Seraphim Pirates before Luffy set out. **

**Thanks for reading and till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had some injuries that caused me to have trouble writing...I've been wanting to work on this for the longest time though! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing One Piece related it all belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

**~Panic in the Groves~**

Silk smiled as she finally made it back to the Seraphim ship without any further problems. The dark brown ship was small and sleek, built for speed more than endurance. Along the sides the molding was styled in the shape of wings, and the figure head was a beautiful woman, almost like an angel.

"Welcome back," an older female voice hailed as Silk walked onto the deck.

Silk looked over the deck and found Bonney, the one person left to guard the ship, flipping through the paper. Silk nodded, in greeting before heading towards the kitchen, leaving Bonney to read the paper, a transponder snail sitting next to the woman on the barrel.

Bonney shifted, her sharply cut pinkish-white hair braided into pigtails bouncing slightly as she crossed her baggy shorts-covered legs, as she turned the page of the paper. She slightly adjusted the sleeves that hung off her upper arms of her low-cut, zebra-patterned blouse. She barely said anything to Silk as she flipped through the paper some more, her eyes straying to the snail next to her is disdain.

"Anything new in the paper?" Silk called from the kitchen.

Bonney glanced back at the paper. "Only what we've seen so far...but this article on Ace has me worried."

"Ace-sama?" Silk asked coming to the door of the kitchen.

Bonney nodded. "It looks like they're talking about an execution...but that can't be right..."

"An execution? Of who?"

Bonney frowned. "I think it means Ace..."

The two women remained silent after that, their faces losing their smiles as Bonney spoke. Bonney's glance turned to the snail again. Sabo had taken a copy of the paper with him-he would have contacted them by now if they needed to set sail. Almost as if it read their thoughts, the snail began making its ringing sound.

Bonney quickly picked up the handheld and heard it click before speaking into it, hearing noise in the background. She frowned, noting that it sounded like panicked cries-had something happened? More importantly were the kids alright?

"Bonney?" Sabo's voice came from the snail.

"Yeah?"

Sabo seemed to sigh in relief, "I'm sending the kids back to the ship, I have to go to the auction house."

"I thought Ann was doing that?" Bonney asked before pausing to take in the first thing he said, "Wait what do you mean you're sending the kids back! You're not letting them come back here without an adult are you?"

Sabo chuckled slightly. "Of course not, I passed them off to Maccus. Look just get the ship ready to sail when they get back. Is Silk back yet?"

Bonney glanced at the blonde girl for a second. "Yeah."

"Good. Get the ship ready to sail and as soon as Maccus and the kids are back set sail. Leave me a small boat, just in case," Sabo ordered.

"What about Ann?" Bonney asked, growing worried.

"Balloon will get her once we're out of danger." Bonney nodded, remembering Ann's bird that had been off flying above the trees all day.

"Captain?" Bonney asked, worry in her voice.

Sabo was quiet for a moment. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Just do as I say."

"Where do we sail too?"

"The revolutionary base, as fast as you can, and stay there till I return."

Bonney nodded. "Will do captain."

Before any more could be said, Sabo ended the call, which filled Bonney with dread. Something was happening on Sabaody, and it wasn't anything good. She and Silk quickly went into action, preparing the ship to leave.

_~Sabaody~_

Maccus ran through the streets, the girls running behind him as he carried the youngest crewmate in his arms. The nine-year old boy wrapped his arms tightly around Maccus' neck as his guardian carried him through the crowds, his short brown hair hidden by his red and blue striped bandanna. He watched his sisters and Apis over his adopted father's shoulders.

His elder sister, Amanda, a girl of about fifteen, followed after them, her dark pinkish hair tied into pigtails, that flowed behind her. Her hand was holding their eleven-year old sister's tightly as they followed after Maccus. Milia's short, orange pink hair blew back as she was pulled by her sister. She was careful of the log pose on her wrist as they ran.

"Maccus! What's going on?" Amanda shouted at the tall man.

Maccus didn't look back at the girl. "Marines are coming. We have to get away from here and fast!"

"What about Sabo?" Milia asked in worry.

"He's gone to get Ann, he'll join us later," Maccus assured the girl.

Apis glanced around them as people panicked. What had happened to cause such a frenzy? A blast from nearby jolted them and Maccus moved them further from where the blast had come from, not wanting to meet the person who caused it. Ryuta squawked in irritation on Apis' shoulder as she picked up speed.

They made their way quickly through the large tree and roots towards their ship. Ignoring the fighting that was happening all around them. They all cried out in relief as their ship came into view.

_~Road to Grove 1~_

Sabo ran quickly towards the auction house, worry urging him faster. Ann was by herself, surrounded by marines, and the Celestial Dragons. Why did he let her go by herself? He should have been the one to go. On a more pressing note, why the hell had Luffy attacked a Celestial Dragon? He didn't need more shit to deal with. Once he got Luffy out, safe and sound, he was going to smack the boy. Then they would go and get their idiotic older brother, and he'd smack Ace.

Sabo gritted his teeth as he skidded to a halt on the bridge, seeing the large group of marines clustered around the auction house. There was no way he could just fight his way through all of them, not if he intended to fight his way off Sabaody later. Sabo sighed. He'd have to try, as getting to his crewmate and his brother were his biggest concerns at the moment.

As he began walking towards the group of marines three figures appeared in the doorway of the auction house. Sabo resisted the urge to laugh as he recognized Luffy, though he groaned as he also recognized Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd. Those two had been in the auction house as well? Ann was going to kill him for making her be near such dangerous people, plus probably whatever Luffy had done inside.

_~Auction House~_

Ann sat in disbelief as Luffy and his crew acted completely non-chalant about attacking a World Noble. The area became crazier as they attacked Saint Roswald, and as the guard began to fight the pirates, the civilians beginning to flee the scene. Now everyone in Sabaody would know what happened.

"At least this can't get any worse..." Ann muttered.

Just as she finished speaking something hit the ceiling from above, causing it to cave in. Ann watched in horror as two more members of the straw-hat crew landed and began fighting. Horror grew to despair as the third person dropping in landed right on Saint Roswald. Ann wasn't really paying attention to Luffy's crew now, as she heard Luffy say something about the navy coming.

"The navy's already here, straw hat," the pirate next to Ann spoke up, watching Luffy in interest.

Luffy turned to them. "Who're you? And what's that bear?"

Ann stared at the completely unworried idiot in front of her as Law continued, "The navy was here before the auction started and were surrounding this hall the entire time."

"What? Really?" Luffy cried, looking slightly alarmed now.

Law smirked. "Headquarters has a station post here on the archipelago. I don't know who they wanted to catch, but they probably never imagined that the Celestial Dragons would get beaten."

"You must be Trafalgar Law. Luffy he's a pirate," Nico Robin spoke from next to Luffy, drawing Ann's eyes to the one person the Revolutionary army desired to join them.

Ann tuned the rest out as she tried to figure out a way to escape, before shouting caught everyone's attention. She turned to see the third Celestial Dragon aiming a gun at the mermaid, the straw-hats worrying about her. Not a moment later before she could fire the woman collapsed, and a giant tore through the backdrop.

In front of him was an elderly gentleman, who seemed only interested in finishing his flask. He seemed unconcerned as he took in the scene, and everyone only stared at him. He seemed to perk up as he saw the fish-man calling him by name, before glancing at the mermaid, understanding the situation. Ann caught the fish-man calling him Rayleigh-that sounded familiar.

"I see. You seem to have gone through a lot, Hachi. So you're the ones who helped him," He looked over the straw-hats, "Now then..."

The old man's eyes seemed to sharpen and Ann felt a blast go through the air, feeling a pressure in her head. She staggered and fought against the overpowering will of the old man. She grit her teeth as people dropped around her, steadying herself using the chairs. Soon enough the man stopped using the haki, and Ann sighed, she was suddenly thankful for the revolution training them in how to withstand haki.

Ann could only watch the rest of the events, not quiet grasping what was happening, her head still spinning. She watched as the man freed the mermaid and the other slaves ran for it. Rayleigh turned and looked at the pirates around Ann in interest.

"Sorry, boys. You're just pirates here for the show," He gazed over all of them in the back, including Ann, "Seeing how you withstood that, you're all quite strong."

"I didn't think I'd see such a big name in a place like this," Law commented, not looking the least bit affected.

Kidd smirked, "Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh! What's a living legend doing here?"

Ann froze as she heard Kidd say the man's full name, suddenly recognizing the man. What was the first-mate of Gol D. Roger doing in Sabaody, let alone at an auction house? Before she could comprehend the situation the marines outside called for the release of the Celestial Dragons, catching everyone's attention.

Ann could only stare as Kidd began making his way out, saying something about taking care of the mess for Law and Luffy. Ann face-palmed, as she saw the two black haired pirates follow the red-head in annoyance. This was why she hated guys at times, they were all stubborn.

"Will you be able to escape on your own?" Rayleigh asked from behind Ann.

Ann turned to him in surprise before nodding nervously, "If the way is cleared I can slip away. And knowing Him, my captain is probably on his way here now."

"Why are you in such a place?" Rayleigh asked, letting Ann know he knew what group she was with.

"It's a job. I didn't expect it to get this hectic," Ann replied in annoyance.

Rayleigh chuckled, "That's what it means to get involved with a D."

Ann could only watch as the man made his way to the entrance with the straw-hats following. Ann went after them, keeping her eyes out for any attackers. She had to get to Sabo fast, or there might be trouble. She couldn't expect the other pirates to protect her.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Again so sorry it took a while! I had decided to try and slice my finger off at work on accident and had stitches for a week and then it was still hurting, and I'm a klutz so typing got hard because I kept using my injured finger to type...It's mostly healed now though!**

**SBS Corner: **

**1. Where are the members of the Seraphim Pirates from?**

**A. Bonney - Second TV Special**

**B. Amanda - Second TV Special**

**C. Milia - Second TV Special**

**D. Holy - Second TV Special**

**2. Bonney's Character Biography**

**Age - 31**

**Position on Crew - Treasurer**

**Treasure - The kids **

**Dream - Getting enough money to live a relaxing life**

**Smells like - Perfume**

**Favorite type of Island - Fall**

**Favorite Season - Spring**

**Favorite Food - Italian**

**As A Family - Mother**

**Bathing - Every other day**

**Sea of Origin - Grand Line**

**Least Favorite Food - Plain dishes**

**3. Amada's Character Biography **

**Age - 15**

**Position on Crew - Archeologist in-training. **

**Treasure - The map on her back, the pearl necklace she has, her siblings**

**Dream - Having a grand adventure, being with her family**

**Smells like - Books, salt, paint**

**Favorite type of Island - Winter**

**Favorite Season - Summer**

**Favorite Food - Seafood**

**As A Family - 4th Daughter**

**Bathing - Every other day**

**Sea of Origin - Grand Line**

**Least Favorite Food - Clams**

**4. Milia's character biography:**

**Age - 11**

**Position on Crew - Navigator**

**Treasure - The eternal pose her father gave her, a pearl necklace, her siblings**

**Dream - Becoming a good navigator**

**Smells like - Books, Ink, Salt**

**Favorite type of Island - Spring**

**Favorite Season - Winter**

**Favorite Food - Bread**

**As A Family - 6th Daughter**

**Bathing - Every other day**

**Sea of Origin - Grand Line**

**Least Favorite Food - Clams**

**5. Holy's Character Biography:**

**Age - 9**

**Position on Crew - Sharpshooter in-training **

**Treasure - the gift from his dad, a pearl necklace, his siblings**

**Dream - becoming a sharpshooter**

**Smells like - Salt, powder, candy**

**Favorite type of Island - Summer**

**Favorite Season - Summer**

**Favorite Food - Sweets**

**As A Family - 3rd son**

**Bathing - once a week**

**Sea of Origin - Grand Line**

**Least Favorite Food - Clams, vegetables**

**6. Character differences from their original appearances**

**Bonney, Amanda, Milia, and Holy along with Maccus never joined a crew at the end of the second TV special, Bonney and Maccus adopting the three siblings. In this I had them join for the fact that Amanda at the end of the episode realized how much fun adventuring was and wanted to keep their dad's spirit alive, also they have some talents needed for sailing, so why waste it?**

**Again like Maccus and Apis, their ages and appearances have been slightly altered so that they were about the same age in the anime when they met Sabo rather than Luffy, so they're older now than they were upon appearing in the anime. **

**They're also the final members of the Seraphim Pirates at the moment. More will join later on similar to the new members of the Straw-hats later on.**

**End of the SBS Corner!**

**Well that's all I have for the SBS corner, no reviewer's corner this time. **

**I'll leave you all with a few simple questions though!**

**Why do you think Sabo's crew is called the Seraphim Pirates?**

**Who do you think would be good to join the Straw-hat crew?**

**Well till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

_~Moby Dick~_

A man with pineapple hair leaned against the mast as he looked over the sea, ignoring his crew on the deck far below. His droopy eyes staring seemingly in boredom ahead, watching the sea from his perch. Without having to look away he could feel eyes watching him from the giant man sitting in his chair below. Since the morning's paper had arrived, the first division commander hadn't left the spot where he had chosen to roost.

His gaze fell from the endless stretch of ocean before him to the paper that was crumpled in his hand, eyes narrowing. He straightened the paper out the best he could, his eyes staring at the picture of his captured younger brother, the raven looking bloodied and bruised in the picture. Marco had never seen Ace in such a state, not even after the raven's constant failed assassination attempts on Pops.

The moment the crew had read the news, there had been outrage amongst many of the members, especially those of the second and fourth divisions. The only thing that had kept the calm had been Pops' orders not to panic and his assertion that Ace would be fine. Marco sighed, glancing back down at the deck far below, seeing the commanders gathering around their father.

Marco glanced back out over the sea as he climbed to his feet on the mast, his gaze burning with hatred as he made out the faint outline of a distant marine ship. The marines normally watched them like a hawk, but this recent development explained why Marco had been finding far too many for his liking. Marco crumpled the paper again in his tight grip before he jumped down from the mast.

He landed perfectly on his feet, not even having to use his wings to slow his decent, and approached his father and brothers. He looked over the thirteen other commanders, his heart aching as he remembered the death of one of their own, and the current captivity of another. Marco's gaze turned to their father, awaiting the man's decision and orders for the crew.

Whitebeard glanced over them all. "For now I'm sure Ace is safe."

"Being imprisoned in Impel Down isn't what I'd call safe, Pops," Haruta, the only female commander, pointed out.

Whitebeard nodded. "It isn't, but for now he is at least only charged with being the second division commander."

Marco paused, knowing what Whitebeard was thinking of. "Pops, it won't be long till they find out, and when they do it's enough to sentence him to death."

Whitebeard frowned. "I know that son."

Vista watched their father before moving forward to speak. "So what is the plan, Pops?"

"Contact the captains of our alliance, tell them to be ready to sail for Marineford if they announce an execution," Whitebeard ordered.

Jozu grunted as he nodded before speaking. "And if they don't announce an execution?"

"We sail to Impel Down to break your brother out then," Whitebeard stated.

No one spoke about the orders given, just nodded and went on their way once dismissed. Several of the commanders went to find transponder snails to start contacting the captains of their alliance. Marco glanced at their pops before he left the deck, wondering what the man's plan was. Either outcome was cause for alarm. They'd lose a lot of people in any case, breaking into the prison wasn't going to be the easiest, and the marines wouldn't let them just crash the execution.

Marco shook his head and moved down the deck, walking along the top of the lower deck, along the railing. He passed the door to each commander's quarters, hearing several talking on transponder snails as he did so. Marco paused as he reached a door that had remained closed for months now, almost a year. Marco frowned as he stared at it, the memories of his departed friend coming to the forefront of his mind. Thatch had been one of the brightest and friendliest members of the crew. Sure he had annoyed Marco with his constant pranks, but he was a dear and loyal brother.

Marco snapped out of his musings as he heard voices coming from the room next to Thatch's old room. Marco turned to the door a frown on his face: no one had been allowed into the room since Ace's departure, not even his division. The door was partly opened, and if Marco hadn't walked down this way he wouldn't have caught whoever it was. Marco sighed, a headache starting. Sure, he trusted his brothers, but ever since Teach's betrayal, the commanders had been protective of things, especially the belongings of those missing from the ship.

Marco opened the door a crack to see who he had to deal with. They still didn't know if Teach had any allies on the ship though they were almost certain no one worked with him. The commanders and their divisions hadn't been to careful. As he looked into the room, Marco paused as his eyes landed on the two culprits. He smiled. Sitting on the floor of the cabin were the original first and second mates of the Spade Pirates. Marco shook his head before turning and leaving his brothers alone, he supposed they were okay.

_~Second Division Commanders Cabin~_

Roberto sat on the floor of his commander's cabin, drinking from the bottle of alcohol he and Nathaniel had grabbed from the galley. He adjusted his white cowboy hat as he looked at his brother who was drinking from his own bottle. The dark haired man was frowning at the floorboards, the newspaper sat next to him, still turned to the page about their captain.

"What do you think Pops is going to do?" Roberto asked the second-mate after a moment.

Nathaniel glanced at Roberto. "I would hope he goes to rescue Ace. If not, then we'll go."

"We?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Are we really going to abandon him now? We chased after Pops when he took Ace by force."

"Right," Roberto agreed, taking another swig of his alcohol.

Roberto glanced around the room, noting how much colder it felt since Ace had left. It had always been a thing in their crew, whenever they approached a winter island after Ace ate the devil fruit, they'd all huddle into Ace's cabin. Their captain always had the room nice and toasty due to his abilities, and he would take watch on the cold nights for them. It had been something that the crew enjoyed immensely; it showed how much Ace cared for them and trusted them.

The young captain hadn't been very open with his real feelings, but Roberto and Nathaniel had been the two closest to him. Those cold days and nights were a time when the whole crew got together and bonded. Most times they'd end up telling stories of their lives, and playing games of cards, just enjoying their captain being nearby and the presence of others.

Their crew had integrated into the Whitebeard Pirates only after Ace took their mark. They had been waiting for him to take it, but they hadn't had too much trouble fitting into the crew. As soon as Ace took the mark, they all took it as well, glad to have a place that they seemed to belong.

Roberto put his bottle of liquor down. "We'll probably go after Ace ourselves, but I'm sure Pops and the others aren't going to abandon him."

"Of course not. Pops takes family seriously, he'll let the marines know his thoughts on this when it's time," Nathaniel agreed.

The two sat there in silence, enjoying their drinks, disliking the coldness that the room exuded. With everything that was happening outside the safety of the room, they had sought out the comfort the room and the booze offered in clearing their minds.

_~Impel Down Level Six~_

Ace rested against the wall tiredly, his body hurting all over and the sea-stone cuffs draining him of any excess energy he had. He heard the shouts and calls from the other prisoners in the room, and he glared out from beneath his bangs at the guards that patrolled the room. He clenched his fists together as he grit his teeth when he shifted due to the pain.

He could hear the guards discussing the news and his soon to be announced execution, he had been told about it almost the minute it was decided. The damn marines all to glad at the news, and glad to rub it in his face. As the marines left the room, done with the patrol, he let his glare fall and relaxed slightly.

He hoped his Pops didn't try and fight the marines-it was his fault. The old man and everyone had told him not to chase after Teach, and he hadn't listened to them. He only now realized how reckless he had been and how stupid. He was also cursing the fact that he hadn't trained properly in Haki like the commanders had suggested. If he had, maybe he could have stood a chance against Teach.

Ace wanted to punch himself for his stupidity in that battle. If he hadn't relied so much on his devil fruit, he might have stood a chance against Teach. Maybe if he had just accepted Teach's offer to join his crew, he could have contacted Marco or someone, or even joined up with Luffy when they reached him to take down Teach. If he had just used his head instead of thinking he could take everything on himself, maybe he wouldn't be trapped like this. Hell he could have probably asked Sabo for help, but the raven's over-protectiveness had made him resist the impulse.

"Damnit," he gritted out quietly, "Sabo. Luffy. Pops. Everyone. I'm sorry."

Ace fought back the tears that wanted to fall, he grit his teeth harder as he fought back the urge to yell out and cry. He let out a small bitter laugh as he thought about his imprisonment. Sabo would probably hit him for his idiocy. He wondered if Teach was still planning to go after Luffy. He hoped not-the man had got what he wanted. But he was a greedy bastard, so Ace wouldn't put it past him.

"Sabo, protect Luffy. Please." Ace whispered quietly, begging for his brothers safety.

**~End ch. 4~**

**First off before I forget again, I want to thank my beta: Lady Spritzy, for helping edit this series. She does have an account on here so I recommend it because she's a really good writer. **

**I also started the third part of this series it's titled: Ace of Spades. It details Ace's journey to the point where he is captured by Blackbeard. **

**Also I have set a posting schedule for when to update my stories. I will update my One Piece stories between Saturday and Sunday morning. So I hope you all will look forward to that. **

**So this chapter Introduced Roberto and Nathaniel, Ace's First and Second mate of the Spade Pirates. I don't have all the info done for the Spade Pirates yet, so SBS will have to continue later on for them. I will say this, all I did for the Spade Pirates was name and give personalities to the members of the crew shown.**

**I figured it was time for a look at someone other than Sabo, and since we know what Luffy is doing at this time I figured the Whitebeard Pirates and Ace would be fun. I hope I did right on the Whitebeards, I'm still re-watching the Marineford Arc and rereading it, for Marco alone I had to watch scenes over and over again. **

**Reviewer's corner: **

**Miranda: Thanks for the review! I'm thinking of having them meet up briefly in the next chapter, but it still hasn't been decided completely. **

**Well Till next time then! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**~Escape from the Auction House~**

Sabo ran along the edges of Grove 1, hidden by the large roots. His eyes were planted firmly on the battle happening in the grove, not sure what to think of the fight. It was completely one-sided, that was sure, and he could finally see just how strong Luffy had gotten since they departed.

Sabo smirked, a proud look in his eyes as watched Luffy's arm grow to the size of a giants and attack the marines. His eyes also glanced at the other two captains, noting their dangerous abilities. Trafalgar's devil fruit was dangerous in its own right: it gave him a lot of control on the battlefield. Eustass' was just scary, nothing made out of metal would work on him, so it would have to be pure skill, without weapons.

Sabo finally came along the back lines of the three captain and began fighting marines that were trying to sneak up on the pirates. As he knocked them out he kept an eye on the entrance to the auction house, watching as the crews slowly began to file out. Sabo glanced once more at Luffy and nearly lost it when he didn't see the normal seventeen year old but what looked like a seven year old.

"Lu," he whispered, eyes widening as not to long after the boy returned to normal.

Though his relief that Luffy was fine nearly turned to horror as he heard Luffy's well-known catchphrase. Oh yeah, Ann was going to kill Sabo, there was no debate on it. As he continued fighting the marines, knocking them out with simple punches, he kept an eye trained on the captains. Watching as the marines tried sneak attacks on Eustass and were stopped by his crewmate, Killer.

Sabo watched as Kidd's crew began cutting a path forward to make his escape, Law and his crew began rounding about and pushing forward to keep themselves from being open. Sabo nearly yelled out to Luffy when several marines tried to team up on him, but before he could a blonde man kicked the opponents down in seconds.

The man pointed in Sabo's direction and Sabo just then realized someone was shouting from behind him. Turning he saw some really weird looking guys and realized they must be his brother's allies. Turning back to his fight he saw the straw-hats beginning to make their way through the marines. He could see Ann sticking close to an old man with a fish-man on his back. Sabo's eyes nearly bugged out as he realized who the man was. What was Roger's first-mate doing there?

"Are you an ally of the straw-hats?" a marine shouted before he met Sabo's fist.

Sabo smirked. "You could say that."

Ann finally spotted him and broke away a bit from Luffy's crew, running towards her captain. Sabo smiled as he saw her pull out a gun from her bag and she open fired on the marines, making sure not to land any fatal shots. Sabo continued using his fists to attack, not at all worried about going all out on the grunts.

"Sabo," Ann called as she finally reached her captain.

Sabo smiled, tipping his hat to her. "Glad to see you're okay."

"No thanks to you," she commented with a glare.

Sabo noted the Straw-hats continuing to make a path. "Let's not fall behind shall we?"

Ann only nodded in response before they were following after the other crew, Sabo was almost glad for the marines. He could see how his brother's crew handled battle, and he had to say he was impressed. He noticed one member, a girl looking almost like Ann, raising her staff in the air. Looking back he noted the clouds that had formed above them.

Sabo quickly grabbed Ann by the waist as he noted they were behind Luffy and his crew. He didn't want to know what the girls plan was. Sabo leapt forward carrying Ann as he jumped out of the way of the lightning that began raining down not a second later. He turned to the girl as they reached their friends on the cliff, Luffy still not realizing they had a few tag-alongs.

"A little warning would have been nice," he shouted at the orange haired girl.

The girl frowned at him. "The marines don't need a bulletin when we do something! Who are you anyways?"

Sabo was about to speak when Luffy finally turned his attention to them, smiling as he saw his older brother. "Sabo!"

Sabo turned to his little brother in time to catch him in a hug. "Hey Lu. Did you miss me?"

He felt Luffy nod as he hugged the blonde even harder. Sabo chuckled, pushing the raven's straw-hat down so he could ruffle the black locks underneath. He could feel everyone staring at them, but ignored it as Ann glared in his direction. He kind of didn't want to be left alone with the girl now, she might actually kill him.

"As great as this is, Hachi is hurt so we need to get him medical attention," Rayleigh spoke up.

Luffy jumped out of Sabo's embrace with a determined look. "Right!"

The group began following Rayleigh, Sabo wanting to get to a place where they could quietly sneak away to or hide at least. He blinked as they were led to a bar. The woman behind the counter seemed almost familiar. He was sure she had been a famous pirate before now, but who she was exactly escaped him.

She went about readying the bed and medical supplies for the fish-man, and as she finished she noticed Sabo and Ann at the door behind the group. She smiled at the two of them, completely ignoring the straw-hats, so he figured she knew most of them at least.

"Looks like you picked up extras," she said to Rayleigh as he sat at the bar.

Rayleigh looked back at the two. "The girl was at the auction house and the boy is her captain I'm guessing."

"Yes Sir. I'm Sabo, captain of the Seraphim Pirates."

Luffy's swordsman looked up at the crew name. "Seraphim pirates?"

Before Sabo could reply Rayleigh spoke up again. "And a unit for the Revolutionary Army if I'm not mistaken?"

The straw-hats quieted as they looked at Sabo, Luffy being the only one to ignore the conversation still stuffing his face. Sabo watched the man carefully, he knew he could trust Rayleigh, he had been here before to get their ships coated by the man. This was his first time actually speaking with the man though.

Sabo never took his gaze off the man. "Yes I am. I'm impressed you know of us Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, First-mate to the Pirate King."

"First mate!" The straw-hats, Luffy included, began freaking out, surprising Sabo.

Sabo turned to look at Luffy, who looked quite surprised. "You didn't know?"

"How was I supposed to know?" he said excitedly as he stared at Rayleigh.

"Wait how are you alive? Wasn't everyone of the crew captured along with Roger?" The blonde man from earlier asked.

"Captured?" Rayleigh laughed. "Roger turned himself in."

Sabo watched Rayleigh carefully. "Why would he do that?"

"He saw the end of our journey. Roger was a dying man, he was terminally ill."

Sabo kept his face passive as he heard that his mind racing with the information. Did Ace know about this? Their older brother deserved to know about his father's final moments. Sabo glanced at Luffy, whose face didn't give away anything either if he even registered what Rayleigh said.

"Shanks was one such man," Rayleigh stated, drawing Sabo back into the conversation, the man was looking at Luffy.

Luffy with his mouth still full looked at the old man. "You know Shanks?"

"You guys are from the East Blue correct? Then you must know Buggy as well," Rayleigh continued.

"Buggy." Sabo heard the orange haired girl and swordsman mutter with a grimace.

"They were both apprentices on our ship," Rayleigh continued.

Luffy spit out all his food. "Shanks was on the Pirate King's ship?!"

Sabo felt like hitting the boy as he watched Luffy re-stuff the food into his mouth before it fell on the ground. The blonde moved closer to the bar, so that he could listen to the conversation better. Ann had already taken a seat near the door, happy to rest for the small break they had.

"I saw Shanks about ten years ago, his trademark straw hat and an arm missing. When I asked, he started talking about you," Rayleigh continued, "Now I won't say anymore. Whatever Shanks hasn't told you, he'll tell you when you meet in the New World."

Sabo went back to Ann as the pirates returned to their conversation of the ship's coating. Ann glanced at him as he sat next to her, resting as well. It had been too quiet in the area for him, and he wasn't sure what to think. Sabo closed his eyes as he listened to the conversations around him, before Robin spoke up.

"What is the Will of D.?" he heard her ask the first-mate.

Rayleigh glanced at her as she continued. "Is it possible you know what happened during the blank century nine-hundred years ago?"

Sabo snapped his eyes open to watch the exchange, Ann had moved next to him and pulled out a pad and pencil. Whatever was revealed would be important information for Dragon, he needed to know. Plus, if he finally got to figure out what was with the D. in his family's names he'd be happy.

"We did find out the entire history, but don't be too hasty. We and the Oharans were too hasty. Just take your time on your ship and learn for yourself," Rayleigh advised the woman. "If you still want to know, I can tell you."

Robin stood there for a moment, shocked before she smiled. "No. I will find out on my own."

"Now, don't assume Roger could decipher the characters-he couldn't. He did, however, have the power to hear the voice of 'all things'," Rayleigh commented.

The long nosed guy spoke up as Rayleigh finished. "Wait, you're letting this chance get away Robin! I have a question then old man! The treasure known as 'One Piece', is it really on the final isla-"

Luffy interrupted the other boy. "Usopp! We are not asking him where the treasure is! We won't even ask if there really is a treasure. If you ask him anything here and now, then I'll quit being a pirate." Sabo's eyes widened as he watched Luffy. "I don't want to go on a boring adventure like that."

Sabo watched his little brother as the long-nosed kid backpedaled quickly. Luffy had grown so much, and Sabo felt bad that he hadn't been there to see it.

"Surpassing your wildest imaginations. And the enemies will be strong. Do you think you can conquer this ultimate ocean?" Rayleigh questioned.

"I don't want to conquer anything I just think the person with the most freedom in the world is the Pirate King," Luffy answered simply, and Sabo smiled.

Sabo stood as they discussed plans once again for the coating of the ship. Ann followed after him as he stood and waited at the door. Sabo moved to Luffy, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, we got to make our getaway now if you guys are going to cause trouble," Sabo spoke to his little brother.

Luffy blinked. "Already?"

Sabo nodded. "Yeah, my crew already left Sabaody to escape."

"Then how do you plan to leave?" the woman behind the bar asked.

"I had them leave a small boat, and besides that, Ann and I have a way to escape if that doesn't work out," Sabo explained.

"Alright," Luffy commented, not worried about the blonde at all.

"Lu we'll meet again soon," Sabo promised.

Luffy nodded. "Of course!"

Sabo glanced back at the straw-hats. "You have a good crew. Has Ace met them yet?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. He approves."

"I approve as well then." Sabo smirked as he turned to the straw-hats. "Well, take care of my little brother guys. He can be a handful, so good luck."

Sabo didn't wait for the cries of surprised before he and Ann left the bar. He could hear the shouts from outside the bar. He and Ann began making their way back to where the ship had been left, ready to fight if needed.

"You're okay with leaving it like that?" Ann asked as they walked away.

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it be better to stay with him?"

Sabo shook his head. "He's got his own crew now, he doesn't need me watching over him. Besides we have to go find our crew."

"Right," Ann commented as she stared ahead before she jolted as if remembering something.

"What's up?" Sabo asked, a bit confused.

"I forgot something," She simply stated.

"What did you forget?" Sabo asked, though he immediately regretted it.

"This!" The girl whacked him upside the head the moment he stopped talking.

Sabo chuckled weakly. "I deserved that."

"You bet you did."

The two walked in silence, Sabo trying to apologize to the girl who continued to tell the blonde off. They had a lot of ground to cover between the bar and the grove their boat should be at. A lot of ground and a lot of marines.

**~End ch. 5~**

**I originally wasn't going to have Sabo and Ann go with the straw-hats to the bar, but it worked out just as fun. Sabo at the end cracked me up, and Ann is becoming easier to write for too. **

**Again thanks to my best beta-reader, okay my only beta-reader but still, Lady Spritzy, for putting up with me and my stories when she is very busy herself. She also deals with me on a weekly basis outside of writing, so she must have the patience or the attitude of a saint. I thank her also for being the reason I'm into One Piece in the first place, it's all her fault!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**TheCaptainOfShips: No, if it makes you feel better I wanted to cry the whole time.**

**Miranda: Well Marineford will be coming up soon, all the fun of writing that. I'm glad it's being original, with this kind of story it was a big worry. Once Marineford is done then I can really get around to new things for the story. **

**Well till next time!**


End file.
